The Soiree
"The Soiree" is the third track of the second act of The New Albion Radio Hour, and the ninth track of the album overall. Performers Lauren Osborn as "Constance O'Brien" Lyrics CONSTANCE: It’s a dance in the city With the dames dolled up all pretty And I'm feeling fine and frisky tonight And the beaus in their clothes With boots and tuxes, ties and bows Getting flirty, smiling dirty all right It’s a high class soiree A hint of culture, tint of gay The refined are lined to come out and play With a fella on my arm I’m up to do a little harm He’s my mark I’m out to charm and get paid MARK: (spoken) Well, aren't you the cat’s meow? CONSTANCE: (spoken) You're quite light on your feet yourself. MARK: (spoken) Would you care for a Papaver cigarette? CONSTANCE: (spoken) No, handsome, let's just dance. CONSTANCE: It’s the forefront of fashion They’re sashaying at this bash and All the trends are getting set left and right All the wheeling and dealing Drinks and handshakes all are sealing All the trysts and twists of business ignite It’s the thrill of romancing All the belles are out a prancing And I’m dancing like a devil tonight It’s the science of flirtation All the wily games you’re playing And you both think you’re the cat with the mice It’s the partay At the soiree Come alive inside And rave away and play It’s so risqué Where the rich play Come inside, come alive Come and wine and dine and hustle today MARK: (spoken) Say, you don’t suppose I could I ask your father for permission to court you? CONSTANCE: (spoken) My father is gone. Probably dead. MARK: (spoken) Oh dear-- CONSTANCE: (spoken) And I'd rather not-- MARK: (spoken) Well, they say if you journey to the underworld, you can raise the dead. Or at least see them I suppose... what's that Greek myth? CONSTANCE: (spoken) You're a better dancer than a conversationalist, darling. CONSTANCE: It’s a dance in the city While the rich are sitting pretty There’s a thief and she’s a sneaking in sight While his eyes and hands are roaming I’m just eyeing up his coat Where the little case I’m chasing a lies There’s a moment that’s growing Where i’m going all for broke and I just know it’s gonna show itself soon With a dip and a touch And with some luck a clumsy bump Then I’m done and gonna run to the moon It’s the partay At the soiree Come alive inside And rave away and play It’s so risqué Where the rich play Come inside, come alive Come and wine and dine and hustle today At the partay At the soiree Come alive inside And rave away and play It’s so risqué Where the rich play Come inside, come alive Come and wine and dine and hustle today Don’t be dismayed Don’t you sit or stay clear 'Cause all the action happens here It’s a fact that these soirees are where decisions are made And behind all the smiles There’s a beast here all the while It’s a deadly affair It’s ferocious in its glare It’s a glamour, a test It’ll go straight to your head It’s the silent deadly brawl It’s the writing on the wall Where you stand when the cards fall It’s a dance in the city All the wild, all the witty Getting giddy, geared up, pretty to play It’s the body’s reaction to the musical attraction It’s relaxing and it’s starting to sway A sensation, a dip, the right rotation of the hips A quick elation you maintain all the night You can lose yourself in motion or commit something felonious As a bonus cause you know it’s all right Category:Songs